


Daredevil Season 3 E05

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's investigation into the Hand continues, with some help from his friends.</p><p>Plus, he kisses Karen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil Season 3 E05

They ordered and paid for their coffees and then stood in the waiting area together. He stepped behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. To those around them they would seem to be a normal, loving couple, just a blind man and his girlfriend getting coffee.

He said something that made her smile. He did not pull away, instead slipping his hand to her back, sliding it under her jacket and blouse as he nuzzled her ear. She responded by leaning into him. 

“Skin.” she said.

“Mm-hmm.” 

She relaxed, enjoying his presence. Her man. Her lover. Closing her eyes, feeling the world getting smaller. Focusing on the point of contact, his fingertips, connecting her to him, taking her to where they were together alone, back to places where his touch had awakened her desire and his body had commanded hers to respond in kind, a mutual exchange of sensation and delight that had her wondering, what else is there, what else truly matters? 

He felt her slipping into the zone. Had she forgotten where they were? His lips brushed her ear:

“So tell me. What are you going to do about it?” 

She tensed up a little, but allowed herself to stay with it. She was safe with him by her side.

“About what?”

He pressed his body more firmly against hers, so that she would not be mistaken. 

“You’re not the only one enjoying this right now, Karen.” 

No, that was not what she needed to hear. She should stop now, but it was so tempting to stay there, together with him, just him. Lost with him. Letting the tension build, anticipating the inevitable result of what they had started. His mouth so close, he was gently nuzzling her, just behind the ear. She was recalling his kisses and what they had done to her, and her body responded to the memories, every glorious instant relived anew. Intoxicated by him, being truly present in every moment that she was with him. Like right now. Tasting his lust in the air.

No. Not here. Stop now.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Expecting to see the disapproving eyes of the city upon them. But, no. Heads down, scrolling through phones. Intense conversations. The staff busily working, taking orders, pouring coffees, occupied in their own worlds. No-one else had noticed theirs.

“We should go back to your place. Right now.”

“No coffee?”

“We’ll come back later for coffee.” Not another moment to waste.

Unnoticed in the corner, sipping his coffee, Frank had an amused expression as he watched them leave. Jesus, Matt, he thought, don’t wear her out.

They walked slowly back to Matt’s place, holding hands as usual. Up the stairs together, he unlocked his front door and they went inside.

The moment she closed the door he kissed her, spinning her around and backing her up to the wall. Kisses of power and desperation. She was becoming breathless and dizzy, her knees weakened and started to give way, but he caught her and hoisted her up, sliding her skirt up so she could wrap her long legs around him. She slipped her shoes off and let them fall to the floor as he carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, and stripped down to his boxers.

This could easily be over too quickly. She was clearly ready for him, but if he could slow it down he could make it last just a little longer.

On his knees above her, he grasped her wrists and pressed them into the bed. Now he could control her, kiss her, not touching too much, not succumbing to the heat from her body calling out to his. Kissing her slowly, teasing her, testing her self-control. 

She flexed against his hands restraining her, not seeking escape but enjoying the resistance. With very little contact he could still easily arouse her. 

“Stay still.” he said, gradually letting go. She remained with her hands above her head. 

He unbuttoned her blouse and she sat up enough so that he could slip it off. She lifted her hips so he could unzip and remove her skirt.

Sliding his hands up her inner thighs he gently parted her legs. Her breathing was shallow and fast, she gasped aloud and arched up off the bed, almost ready to beg for his touch. She looked down at him – his chest was expanding as he was inhaling deeply, infusing himself with the scent of her body. She cried out in agony, the anticipation simply too much to bear.

He answered her call, and as his body connected with hers she finally found sweet release, and she was not able to contain the primal scream. 

Her reactions, her body pulsating, his hand around her throat, the wild animal that she had become…

Moments of almost there, almost there…

And he too was beyond the event horizon.

And he joined her in paradise.

They took their time recovering. Panting, reaching for the bottled water, slaking her thirst then passing it to him.

She lay flat on her back taking slow, deep breaths. He leaned up on one elbow, holding the water bottle above her midriff, tipping it so that just a thin stream dribbled out and onto her bare skin. She gasped, but held her position. He leaned down and licked it away, from just above her belly button up to the dip in her throat. Taking a couple of detours on the way. Searching for her lips, kissing her with kisses that spoke of satisfied completion, and dropping onto the bed beside her.

She was still buzzing, and yet his actions had a calming effect. She wanted to hold him close, and she nestled her body fully against his and hugged him tightly.

He held her in the afterglow stroking her hair. Her hand rested upon his chest as she cuddled into him and they wrapped themselves up in each other. This was his moment of weakness, when he felt awash with emotion, needing the comfort of holding his beloved safely in his arms. Feeling a connection that must surely exist through all of time and space.

She had transformed his life. Only weeks ago he had been struggling emotionally, saddened by the lonely future he faced, when he had once again reached out to her. Maybe he should have told her sooner. She seemed to be coping well with the knowledge of what he did. She had never discouraged him, and he was truly himself in her presence. 

She was watching his face, wondering where he was, what he was thinking about. He was softly smiling now, happy and relaxed. Those beautiful eyes knew no sight, and yet he could see her. Like no-one else ever could. This was forever. Her body knew it, her heart knew it, and her soul knew it. 

They weren’t sleepy. It was the middle of the afternoon. 

She lifted her head and kissed him.

“So. Coffee?”

He laughed.

 

Karen was supposed to leave the investigation up to Matt, but there had to be something she could do to help. Despite Frank’s warning, she decided to follow up on the patients who had been admitted to Metro General.

She didn’t know anyone on staff there, so there was only one way she could do this. She hadn’t done anything like this in a long time. She took a deep breath.

Her fingers danced over the keyboard as she typed in code after code, eventually breaking through their firewall and finding what she needed via re-routed channels. No-one should be able to find out it was her. Her prize, a list of everyone admitted that night. 

She had to sort through them all and find out who was from the bombing. They had all by now been released, and after searching for a while she was able to find everyone’s social media entries about the explosion. Hang on. Everyone’s? Surely the victims in the car hadn’t been any of these people, these were all locals. She realized there was no record of anyone from any of the black cars being admitted. And no records of anyone being taken to the morgue. And no mention … of Foggy.

Why not Foggy? No-one with injuries matching his under an incorrect name. Nothing.

So no Foggy, no-one in the black cars, and an explosion of that size and no-one had died? So, not a kill shot, maybe?

And, someone else out there, protecting Foggy.

It had to be T’Challa. Matt must have mentioned him, and T’Challa had done this.

Probably.

She decided to search her office to see if she could find Frank’s bug, but no luck. The invasion annoyed her, and she decided to confront him about it next time. He should be at Matt’s by now, and she was done here.

 

 

“Eight of these holes? 500 feet deep? In New York?” Frank was nonplussed.

T’Challa had given Matt the all-clear to let Frank in on everything as it came to hand. Karen too. Now both officially on T’Challa’s payroll.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“We’re on stand-by. Probably get instructions soon.”

“We supposed to just sit around?”

Matt tilted his head, shifting his focus. “He’s on the roof. I’ll go get him.” He climbed the stairs and went outside to greet T’Challa.

In the living room, Frank and T’Challa shook hands. T’Challa’s eyes narrowed, and he nodded his head in sudden recognition. “Ah, the rooftop marksman. You, sir, are an excellent shot. But I am sure you are already aware of this.”

Frank nodded. “It’s been said.” 

“Many times, I am sure.” He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, Matt and Frank taking their cue and sitting also.

Frank had a sudden thought. “You were there. The night of the explosion. Do you know who did it?”

T’Challa shook his head. “I do not. The fleet had raised my suspicions when I came across them earlier and decided to trail them throughout the city. We were able to anticipate their route and take a different path. Perhaps they detected my interest and aborted.”

“Blew it up themselves?” Matt inquired.

“So I couldn’t get to it.”

“But you don’t know who they were?” Frank asked.

“We seem to be facing new enemies almost every day. It is indeed becoming harder to keep up with it all.”

Matt nodded in agreement. Nobu, Madame Goa, the car-bomber, the shape-shifting attacker … a long list of investigations.

There was the sound of keys in the door, and heels on the floor. Karen was back.

Rounding the corner, she was faced with the three of them. She headed straight for Matt, who had risen to greet her, slipping into his arms for a hello hug. “Hey, guys.” she said cheerily.

“Miss Page.”

“Hey.”

“What are we up to?”

Matt turned to Frank. ”You said that the blast was like nothing you’d seen before.”

“That’s right.”

“And I’m guessing you’ve seen a lot.”

“Thought I’d seen it all.”

“What about experimental military? Not released yet?”

“I’ve got contacts.”

“A private lab somewhere?”

“Contacts.”

“Which means…”

“Which means that in light of what we have to take into consideration, maybe it was ... alien. Did you see the explosion?” Frank directed his question to Matt and Karen.

“Well, no, we were inside the building. Foggy was outside, though, maybe he saw them coming.” Karen said.

“Sounds like someone needs to go and pay him a visit.” 

Matt nodded. “Okay, I'll go. But for now, the scans. Eight holes. All the same dimensions. Forming a zig-zag pattern. No traces of any introduced substances. After I found the first hole at Midland Circle, I asked Stan Gibson what the Hand were planning, but he said that they’d already done it. As if the end goal was the excavation of the holes. So maybe … they did this for someone else.”

Karen was a little surprised. She’d assumed T’Challa would run the meeting, but it seemed Matt had taken it upon himself to handle that task. She put forward her suggestion. “What if for now we don’t consider who wants them, but why they want them. What could their purpose possibly be?”

“They could not be used for liquid storage. We have detected multiple fractures throughout the walls, so water storage can be eliminated.” Said T’Challa. 

Frank considered it from a military perspective. There was no scenario he could think of that required such excavations. “They’re too big to fill with explosives, maybe strategically-positioned charges – but to what end?”

Matt had a sudden revelation. “Wait a minute – eight holes this big within the space of this city – would the holes themselves present some kind of geological instability?”

“Yeah, maybe. And, if there was an earthquake…”

“If there was an earthquake” Karen continued Frank’s thought “it would literally tear this city apart!”

 

The road had been repaired. An entire section completely removed and replaced. No evidence here.

Matt stood outside the demolition site that had once housed Nelson & Murdock. Now nothing more than scaffolding and plastic sheeting blowing in the breeze. It was bad enough that the firm hadn’t survived, did the whole building have to go too? Even though he could never see it, it still tugged at his heart that it was no longer there.

The last time he was there, he had been making out with Karen after telling her he was Daredevil. He was fondly recalling the moment, when he heard a familiar heartbeat, detected a familiar smell. 

“Hey, Foggy.”

“Hey, Matt. You heard me coming?”

“Yeah.”

“Still kinda strange.”

Matt smiled. Foggy’s friendly banter was a good sign.

“So, what are you doing here?” Foggy asked.

“Nothing, really. Just looking around. You know, remembering. You?”

“Yeah. Me too. I was just out for a minute and I thought I’d stop by. The old stomping ground.”

“You okay? All recovered?”

“Yeah, all good. You dug me out, right? Thanks, man.” He gave Matt an affectionate slap on the shoulder. 

“You already thanked me at the hospital.”

“Oh. Okay. I don’t remember. Pethedine.” He said with a grin. “So how about you, got any new scars or anything?”

“No. It’s not like that so much these days. I’m working for someone new.”

“Yeah? Like, lawyer work? Or….”

“Probably better if I don’t say too much.”

Foggy nodded. He could deal with that.

“How’s Karen?”

“She’s great. She’s…yeah. How’s Marci?“ 

“We moved in together. Well, I moved into her place. With her. So, you know. Living together.”

Matt nodded. “Big step.”

“It’s the right time. It feels… almost inevitable, you know?”

“That’s great. Congratulations, man. “ They fist-bumped, and both laughed. “Hey, that day, the bombing, do you remember it?”

“Well, not the part where I was unconscious under a pile of debris.”

“No, before that, did you see the car when it exploded?”

“Yeah. It was kinda …. like there was this bright flash before the explosion. A white beam of light hitting the car and then….boom.”

“A beam of light? Before the explosion? Were you questioned when you were in hospital, did any of the agents approach you? ”

“No. I wasn’t gonna stick my hand up for it, but they never did. I heard one of them say I’d been admitted before the explosion, so they didn’t care about me. Happy to let that one slide.”

“That’s probably good news. They might come looking for you, though. We’re looking into what’s going on.”

“You and Karen?”

“Yep. Me and Karen.” He paused. “And Frank.”

“Frank? Frank Castle? What the …? Are you crazy, Matt? He’s a wanted felon.”

“Did you know that he saved Karen’s life? From the Blacksmith? Twice?”

“What? When, how did all this go down…?”

“It was Schoonover. She found out when she went to interview him, after he’d shot at her. “

“But, still, Matt, he’s wanted. “

“He was. He works for my new boss too. But it’s…. let’s just say we’re not advertising."

Foggy nodded. This mystery employer must really be able to pull some strings.

He suddenly remembered something. “Oh, hey. Heads up. Guess who was seen in Hell’s Kitchen last week? Spiderman.”

“Spiderman?”

“Hasn’t hit the press. Have to keep it quiet but I thought, considering your line of work, you should know.”

“Who the fuck is Spiderman?”

“Some dude. He is on youtube. Can’t tell what’s real and what’s fake though. But he is … real.” Working at HG&B had opened his eyes to a lot more that was going on, not just Daredevil. 

“Hey, do you know anything about the attack the other night? The guy reported being attacked by a shape-shifter?”

Foggy shook his head. Even though he wasn’t working with Matt anymore, there was just no escaping the weird.


End file.
